


From Within Confines

by prxncessaxula



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azulas POV, Based on Actual chapters, I Don't Even Know, The Search Comics (Avatar), im sorry, oh jesus okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxncessaxula/pseuds/prxncessaxula
Summary: The search but from Azula's point of view. I couldn't get it off the brain and I wanted to really show how I analyze Azula's character and the thoughts she could potentially have.





	From Within Confines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Search Avatar Comics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/326268) by Gene Luen Yang, Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko. 



          No one this far in could hear the muttering, hyperventilating and laughing that came from the former princess. Not even guards could hear her through the heavy metal door that confined her to the padded walls of the Fire Nation Sanatorium. Dark hair swung in front of her face as she huffed. She had been inside for a while now, kept far away from anyone who would dare face her after that fateful night. Her last Agni Kai against her brother and Katara. The night of her first serious breakdown. And realistically the day that sent her to her breaking point. Her father was supposed to make her the firelord that day. She was supposed to be crowned and finally take the throne she had longed for. Right next to her father. She was supposed to win, The Fire Nation was supposed to win. She longed for freedom at this point. She would do anything and say anything to let her see more daylight than the thinly barred window up at the top of her cell. Azula wanted nothing less than perfection for her father. She was not aware that she was a product of Ozai’s raising. A product of being in a corrupted royal family. “ _She thought I was a monster. She was right. She was always right. She loved Zuko more, she cared more for Zuko than she ever did me...She's been plotting on this from since I was born. She wants to see me fail. She wants to watch me fail and see Zuko sit upon that Fire Nation Throne._ ’

   Her eyes filled with tears, the same way they always had when she had thought about her mother. She snapped up when she heard footsteps. She hadn't heard footsteps in such a long time. Hopping up she shimmied to the door, crouching and hopping up to sit upright with her straight jacket restraint. She would do anything for company at this point. She didn't care who it was, she just wanted companionship. Someone to talk to. To hear about the outside would be joyous at this point. Two nurses open the door and help her into a wheelchair, seeming as she can't walk very well in the tight straight jacket. She kicks and wiggles a bit, not really sure where she was going. Azula thinks to herself but says nothing. She looks up, at that point she hadn't seen him in so long she was surprised by his appearance. He was taller and looked like he had been doing well. ‘Mom was right.’. He Just stares at her disheveled appearance. His own younger sister. Her hair matted into knots, greasy and stringy, dirt smears on her face. He had never seen her looking so...dirty. Azula looked around the room that used to once be their father’s. Curtains open, and sun shining through bright as day. This was supposed to be yours. Azula, you could have had this to yourself without your brother around. Azula shakes the thoughts away, looking at Zuko. She leans forward, ready to listen to what her older sibling had to say. “I didn't want to admit this to you but I have had conversation after conversation With Ozai and I don't seem to be getting anything good out of it. So, after coming to an uncomfortable conclusion, I have realized that you are the only person that can coax the information I need out of Ozai.” Zuko states. ‘He can't be serious. He’s asking me a favor?’ “Tell me, what do you want in return for helping me find Mother?”

   Azula can't do anything but laugh, squirming a little and smiling up at her brother. “Don’t be silly Zu-Zu!” What could he be planning. “The satisfaction of serving the Fire Lord in some way will be compensation enough!!” “Besides, Not a day goes by since you put me in here that I haven't wondered…--” She trailed off, looking into the Mirror mid sentence, “What exactly happened to our dear mother?” seeing Her mother, once more repeating the same thing she always has. “I love you Azula, I always have and I always will…” Azula glared off into the mirror, face contorting into an expression of anger. Hot tears spill from her eyes once more and she doesn't take her eyes off the mirror. She fights and struggles a bit before squirming her arm up a little. Little by little she would inch her arm up. At some point she would be lax enough to take her arm out, she knew it. The hallucinations had not worsened much since that fateful day. But however she hasn't seen a mirror in years either. Azula huffs, bidding a goodbye to her brother and the nurses left to wheel her to where she would meet with her father. Not much was said after that, Zuko wasn't much for conversation with Azula. Not after the last time she tried to kill him.

* * *

  She hadn't seen him in, years. And honestly she couldn’t be more thrilled. Being rolled down the hall of the prison, Azula looked around at the rusted metal bars where prisoners would be kept. She shifts a little in the seat. Uncomfortable in its confines and with how the chains around her ankles pinched and stretched her skin. They roll up to a heavy metal door, opening it Azula peeks in to see her father. No words are said, its all said through the mind. ‘I need to know.. Tell me everything.’ This was the first time they'd seen each other in at least a year. ‘Everything?’ He responds, Following after with; ‘For you my dear, I will start at the beginning.’

* * *

 

 


End file.
